1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hard disk securing apparatus, and particularly relates to a hard disk securing apparatus capable of installing and removing a hard disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, electronic devices are provided with storage mediums such as hard disks or memory cards which are mainly used for storing personal data. Thereby, among various computer components, the hard disk is one of the most important components for users. Generally, the data related to daily work or entertainment is stored in the hard disks of the common operated computer. When the user is operating other computer instead of the common operated computer, he/she still needs to remove the hard disk from the common operated computer and then install the removed hard disk into the current operated computer. Besides, in those enterprises or public organizations which think highly of security of their own data, users have to remove their hard disks after work so that those hard disks can be gathered up and controlled.
In order to enable users to easily remove hard disks, removable hard disk boxes are therefore presented to the public. A hard disk is placed in a removable hard disk box and is connected to the signal connector and the power connector. Generally, the size of a removable hard disk box is equivalent to the size of a 3.5 inch optical disc drive, so the removable hard disk box can be installed in the space which was designed for the 3.5 inch optical disc drive. By doing this, when users need to take the hard disk away, what they have to do is only to remove the removable hard disk boxes without additional steps such as opening the computer casing, loosening the screws, and so on.
However, removable hard disk boxes are commonly applied to desktop computers but not laptop computers. Compared with the limited space of laptop computers, the size of a removable hard disk box is too large. Moreover, a removable hard disk box is designed to be easily installed into or detached from a computer, so the computer casing needs through-holes for the removable hard disk box passing in and out. Nevertheless, the laptop computers have specific structure designs, so the casings of laptop computers generally do not have an additional through-hole for the removable hard disk boxes passing in and out.
Hence, when users need to remove the hard disk from the laptop computers, they have to do those complex steps mentioned above (opening the computer casing and loosening the screws), and it would be very inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, compared to desk computers, the structures of laptop computers are more compact, so the removing of the hard disks of the laptop computers is not easy and could damage other components of the laptop computers.
Accordingly, the main aspect of the present invention is to provide a hard disk securing apparatus which enable users to remove hard disks easily and conveniently to solve the problems mentioned above.